


Fight

by Dominaean



Series: Los gemelos Weasley xq amo sufrir [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Mi primer fanfic, Si parpadeas te pierdes el gay, Todos necesitan un abrazo, everyone is sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominaean/pseuds/Dominaean
Summary: Por un momento sus miradas se conectan "Dime Harry, tu que lo has pasado todo, dime si crees que yo pueda seguir luchando"
Relationships: Harry Potter & George Weasley
Series: Los gemelos Weasley xq amo sufrir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707982





	Fight

Era domingo cuando un fuerte **¡PLOP!** rompió el silencio que se había formado temprano esa mañana en el Valle de Godric, nadie se encontraba en la calles para ser testigos de la persona que había aparecido de la nada en medio del claro y que en ese momento se encaminaba a la entrada del cementerio.

Si alguien lo hubiese visto lo reconocería al instante, después de todo, el era _Harry Potter_ , el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, uno de los magos más influyentes de su época; El hombre con un suspiro abrió la reja de aquel cementerio tan conocido y con pasos suaves se encamino sin dudar, con confianza y con una familiaridad de aquel que pasa por un camino comúnmente, entre tumbas sin volver la mirada, poco a poco baja su paso hasta terminar su recorrido, sin emociones que traicionaran su rostro estoico pero siendo vencido por sus ojos que mostraban una solemnidad poco común en él, se arrodillo lentamente, como aquel que teme asustar a una mariposa y bajo su mirada a la figura recostada al pie de una lápida, aquella que rezaba un nombre que siempre le causaba un retortijón en la boca del estómago y hacia que sus ojos se empañaran levemente.

**_FRED WEASLEY_ **

**_HIJO, HERMANO, AMIGO, LUCHADOR_ **

**_02-MAYO-'98_ **

Aún recuerda los gritos de aquella figura que yacía recostada frente a el al ver el epitafio, aún recuerda cómo se podía ver la furia en sus ojos al saberse ignoradas sus peticiones, todavía recuerda cómo se arrodillo frente a aquella misma lapida a disculparse por no conseguir seguir los deseos del difunto, la fuerte depresión que casi lo orilla a la locura, la cual aún no se sana del todo, la cual aún lo atormenta día a día, la que se siente más ligera cuando se escapaba a la familiaridad del cementerio.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry acerco una de sus manos al hombro de aquella persona que dormía plácidamente al sentirse descansada de aquel peso que le impide vivir, sacudiendo el ancho hombro levemente, susurra su nombre a una voz que no se escucha más alta que un suspiro, pasando unos segundos la figura comienza a removerse, ociosa y pausadamente abre los ojos, encontrándose en respuesta unos cansados ojos verdes.

George Weasley cierra los ojos pesadamente, con fuerza y en un susurro resignado pregunta _"¿Volví a quedarme dormido?"_ mientras se sienta lentamente.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encuentra con un Harry Potter asintiendo y respondiendo con un simple _"Nos preocupaste mucho, tu madre estaba llorando cuando llamo al Flu de mi casa"_

El pelirrojo sacude su cabeza _"Sabes que no lo hago apropósito, no quería preocuparlos"_

El moreno niega _"George, lo que importa es que estas a salvo, después tendrás tiempo para solucionar esto, tu familia lleva buscándote desde anoche y esta madrugada cuando me llegó la noticia, tuve la sensación de que estarías aquí"_ continua mirando tristemente la lápida.

 _"Cada día lo extraño más, cada día se siente como el ultimo, una horrible condena"_ Harry recorre con la mirada el rostro del hombre frente a él, notando las líneas cansadas que cruzan su rostro, la profundidad de los pómulos y las espantosas bolsas bajo sus ojos, mientras escucha atentamente _"A veces despierto en medio de una pesadilla y mientras me calmo recuerdo donde estoy, quien soy y a veces desearía volver a dormir para volver a la pesadilla, porque quizás eso me daría menos dolor que seguir en la realidad"_ resopla _"Huh, quizás pienses que soy un débil, solo paso un año desde que él se fue pero siento que ya viví más de una vida, más de lo necesario"_ deja escapar un débil sollozo y por un momento sus miradas se conectan _"Dime Harry, tu que lo has pasado todo, dime si crees que yo pueda seguir luchando"_ dice, bajando cada vez más su voz hasta que es solo un suspiro en la última palabra _._

Harry no siente que pueda romper el contacto visual _"No muchos pueden, sé que se siente como si estuvieras en el infierno, sé que se siente como si tu corazón se hubiese roto más allá de la reparación, como si la luz molestara y te traicionara al ser tan brillante, se todo eso y aun así estoy aquí frente a ti, George, creyendo que podrás superarlo, sabiendo que aunque todo parezca mal ahora, siempre tendremos esperanza de encontrar algo mejor"_ nunca subiendo la voz, creando una atmosfera cargada de magia, era algo íntimo, una declaración entre dos personas rotas, llevadas más allá de sus límites _"Yo creo en que tu seguirás luchando, confió en que saldrás adelante, por tus padres, por tus hermanos, por tus amigos y más importante, por ti"_

Puede ver a George cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo todas y cada una de las palaras, y cuando abre los ojos puedes notar el cambio, puedes ver una determinación, un aturdimiento de aquel que ve una luz después de estar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, una esperanza, todo aquello fue expresado por aquellos ojos cafés. El moreno complacido de lo que vio se pone de pie y extiende su mano a la figura en el piso _"Vamos George, tienes una familia preocupada esperando por ti"_ y tomando la mano que se le ofreció como apoyo, el pelirrojo le comparte una pequeña sonrisa, la primer sonrisa que ha mostrado en meses.

_"Si, tengo una familia que me espera"_

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, esta es mi primer historia.  
> También pueden encontrar esta historia junto a otros one shoots en Wattpad, son mías.


End file.
